


The Demigod Chronicles

by etherealword_s



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Crossover, Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealword_s/pseuds/etherealword_s
Summary: What if the characters of the Lunar Chronicles were demigods? Takes place almost a century after all the pjo events. Inspired by a fan art I saw on Tumblr!! Link to that down below.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai & Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Demigod Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawings of Lunar Chronicle Characters As Demigods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627946) by minidoodles97 on Tumblr. 



> Hi everyone! So this is a crossover fan fiction between The Lunar Chronicles and PJO. Basically the world of PJO with Lunar Chronicle characters (and some original characters I wrote). Enjoy!!!

Cinder was not having the best day. Even that’s an understatement. She woke up with an awful headache, warnings flashing in front of her hazy vision.  
THIRTY-TWO MINUTES AND FIFTEEN SECONDS LATE--

She shut it off and cursed, hurling herself out of the bed. She quickly threw on some cargo pants and a faded purple t-shirt, realizing after a second it was one of Kai’s. As she pulled it on she smelled his familiar scent and lazily grinned. She couldn’t believe she was falling for some stupid, prince-like, rich boy. 

After grabbing her book bag from her room, she tried, but failed, to quietly open Peony’s door to see if she was awake. Peony was still sleeping, her usually-perfect hair in a knotted mess. She’s had a cold for the past two days, so she was staying home. On the other side of the room, Pearl’s matching bed was empty, but neatly made. Of course she hadn't bothered to wake Cinder up. Cinder went over to Peony, placing a kiss on her forehead, not caring that she was sick. Cinder hardly ever got a cold or the flu. 

She softly shut the door and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. She ripped open the door, ignored Adri’s tsk tsk, and flew out the door with her keys in hand.

Cinder ripped the keys out of the car the minute she parked in the crowded parking lot, out the door so swiftly she barely felt the bite of the January cold. She ran to the main entrance and yanked the door open, snow covering her boots as she ran down the hallway to her homeroom that started five minutes ago. Even from down the hall, her advanced hearing picked up Mrs. Everhart’s voice saying...something about a new student?

Cinder stopped in front of the door, and a small part of her brain told her that Kai was in there...and wow, she didn't even brush her hair today. She shook it off and opened the door, giving Mrs. Everhart an apologetic glance.

“Cinder. Class starts at seven-thirty. Did we forget that this morning?” Her science teacher said, but there was a hint of joking mockery in her tone. Mrs. Everhart was one of the only teachers Cinder genuinely liked at the school. She was a short, but fierce (Cinder knew that from the time she pulled two senior jocks apart from a fight that were twice her size, each with one arm) woman with short hair and striking blue eyes.

Cinder mumbled about her broken alarm clock and slipped into her seat, next to Iko. Iko playfully slapped her shoulder and whispered, “I ate my cafeteria-issued cereal alone today. Jerk. Well, actually, your cute boyfriend joined me--” 

Mrs. Everhart started talking again before Cinder could silence Iko. 

“As I was saying, I would like to introduce our new student, Jacin Clay.”   
Cinder looked up at the new kid, taking in his sharp features. He had longer blonde hair, tied into a neat ponytail. He didn't look happy to be there, which Cinder understood. But there was something off about him. His eyes kept darting around the room, individually staring at each student as if trying to analyze all of them. When his eyes landed on Iko and Cinder his eyebrow slightly raised, barely enough for most people to notice. Cinder stared right back at him, wondering if he was looking at her metal arm, but she didn't think so. It was 3015 after all. Metal arms or legs, equipped with a brain-machine, wasn’t that uncommon. Cyborg parts were invented almost twenty years ago now. That possibility of his staring was ruled out though, when he did the same look at Kai. This just made Cinder more suspicious as Jacin went to the back of the room and sat down, his expression now unreadable.

First period went by quickly, and just as soon they were in history. Cinder was actually a fan of this class. Even though it was super boring, Cinder had all of her friends in this class. Even some dingbat Thorne, who only ever interrupted the teacher with jokes. Sometimes they were funny, but most of the time they were just distracting. Not like anyone was really paying attention though. Except when they had debates, which would always come down to two people. Scarlet Benoit, who had become one of Cinder’s closer friends along with Iko, and a girl named Lisa. Scarlet was always so stubborn and not afraid to say her opinion, so she was excellent at debates. 

Kai was also in this class. As he filed into the room, going forward to sit next to Cinder, as he always did, Jacin walked in through the door as well. While he didn't stare as obviously as he did earlier, he did seem to glance at Cinder and her group of friends before sitting down in a seat in the back corner. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of nervous for the test today.” Iko said, as everyone stared at her. “Just kidding. I know my shit.”

“Wait. We have a test today?” Thorne said, and his facial expressions suggested he was being genuine.

“Yes we do, moron.” Scarlet rolled her eyes. 

Kai wrapped an arm around Cinder. “Nice shirt.”

Cinder gave him a look as the teacher, Mr. Treadwell, walked into the room and asked everyone to sit down. 

“Hello, everyone.” Mr. Treadwell with a wide smile. He always seemed to be in a good mood, even in the morning. 

He started talking about the Revolutionary War. Cinder usually didn't pay much attention to this class, so she started to zone out.   
It might have been five minutes or an hour when the screaming sound of the fire alarm jolted Cinder out of her thoughts.

Cinder turned her head to Mr. Treadwell, but he seemed just as surprised as the rest of the students. Weren’t teachers told beforehand if there was to be a fire drill?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon! Comment what you thought of it!


End file.
